Conflicted Desire
by Girl-Apart5
Summary: Ghetsis decides that his young son needs a new kind of "training", and has a potent aphrodisiac made just for the occasion. Contains rape, incest, yaoi, shota, and kinky sex.


Yet another Harmoniashipping at the request of Ginny~

This is a particularly kinky one, so expect bondage and rape and the use of aphrodisiacs among other things. You have been warned.

* * *

><p>Ghetsis sat in his study, looking over the crystal vial he held in his hand. Inside was a milky liquid he had procured with the aid of the Shadow Triad, who were knowledgeable in many things long-forgotten by the modern world.<p>

N had recently turned ten, and as he enters puberty, the boy would now be able to feel sexual pleasure, something Ghetsis had been prepared to use to his advantage for quite some time. Up until this point, N had unquestioningly accepted the torture his father put him through, believing it was only through suffering that he could learn the true nature of humanity. But now it was time for the next step. Besides, Ghetsis was growing tired of the same routine over and over. N screamed and cried enough to give him a headache during each and every "session", his small body barely able to cope with the strain, and it was becoming a problem. Ghetsis wanted a puppet, not a slave, and if N could only associate their lessons with agony then he would be more difficult to control.

That was why he was now looking at this "elixer" of sorts. It was made with the pheromones of various pokemon, mixed and brewed specially to be a powerful aphrodisiac. With this, the new stage of his plan could be implemented. Tucking the vial away in his robes, he got up and headed for his son's room.

Unlocking and opening the door, he stepped inside the windowless box of toys and bright colours that made up the prince's life-long cell. "N." He said tonelessly to the boy playing some absurd game with his darumaka. "Come."

Blanching, N stared in horror at his father for just a moment before looking back at the small pokemon who chirped worriedly and tugged at the corner of his shirt. They both knew that nothing good ever came of Ghetsis wanting N to leave his room.

"You keep playing here, alright?" N said to it, putting up a brave front all too easily seen through. "I'll be back soon." Rising to his feet, the boy followed Ghetsis out and through the large and extravagant halls of the underground palace. Neither spoke a word.

At last they reached a small bedroom as ornately decorated as any other room, but with distinctly darker colours. There was a large canopy bed, a chair and end table, and nothing else.

Ghetsis went to sit down in the chair and glanced back at his son as he reached for a glass and pitcher of juice that he had ordered be set out. N stood in the doorway and stared at the bed, his scrawny form beginning to tremble visibly. The one and only time N had ever been near a bed was the first night he had spent in his father's arms. Though he had been only six at the time, he would never forget what that had been like. How he had been held face-down in the sea of stifling blankets, his backside propped in the air, and the husky whispers of love in his ear as agony tore into him over and over and over and over...

"Close the door behind you." Ghetsis snapped N out of his memories. N remained where he was for a moment, either trying to process the order or considering escape. When his thoughts at last collected, however, he turned and shut the door.

Ghetsis took out the vial and poured the liquid into the glass of juice before holding it out towards N. "Drink this."

Slowly walking over, N's wide and fearful eyes took in the cup with trepidation. He did not take it, obviously hoping that this was some sort of joke, that his father did not seriously want him to ingest whatever had been in the vial. But Ghetsis did not joke, and one dark look made that clear. Shaking, N accepted the cup and began to drink. Grimacing at the strange taste, he stopped and tried to hand it back. "I'm not very thirsty."

Ghetsis raised an eyebrow. "I told you to drink it."

"I don't want to."

"And why not?"

N looked away. "What did you put in it..?"

Now Ghetsis was scowling. "N, when I tell you to do something, you do it. If you needed to know what I put in, I would have already told you. _Drink it_."

"But I-" N cut off with a yelp when Ghetsis suddenly grabbed him by the back of his head. Taking the cup from him, he pressed it to N's lips.

"Drink, or so help me I will find a much more unpleasant way to get it in you."

Holding N still, he poured the liquid into the boy's hesitantly opened mouth. Some spilled down his chin as he struggled to drink it as fast as it was going in. When the last drop was gone, Ghetsis released him and he coughed, wiping his face and neck.

Satisfied, Ghetsis nodded and stood, guiding N over to the bed by his arm. But just as they reached the side, he felt a pull and looked down. N was digging his heels into the marble floor, breath hitching as he tried to keep himself from going any closer.

"Please." He whispered. "Oh please, no."

Scowling, the much taller man needed only one strong tug to send the boy tumbling onto the comforter. N was panicking now, forgetting his "manners" and making an attempt to climb off the other side of the bed.

Amused by his son's meaningless struggles, Ghetsis grabbed him again and pulled the flailing child back. Getting up onto the bed himself, he smirked as N began trying to fight out of his grasp, fists and feet flying about in search of something to hit.

"Let go of me!" The boy yelped, already beyond reason. "Don't! Don't!"

Overpowering him was so easy. Ghetsis felt himself begin to harden as he pinned his son to the mattress and pulled off his clothes. Even though N was getting bigger, he still only had the physical strength of a babe, and for all his fighting could do nothing but wear himself out and delay the inevitable. But his whole-hearted struggling did still prove challenging to contain. Ghetsis liked this challenge.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked the writhing boy beneath him, delighting in the fear he could practically feel him radiating. "Why are you being so much trouble?"

N sobbed as his pants and underwear were yanked off despite his valiant attempt to keep them up. "I'm scared!" He wailed, sounding years younger than he was. "I don't want to be on the bed!"

"Oh, is it the _bed_ that bothers you? What a strange child you are." Ghetsis chuckled and reached over to the bedside table where a few coils of silk rope were waiting. Taking one, he wrestled the boy onto his stomach and bound his arms behind his back, then shoved him up to sit against the headboard and tied him to it. After dodging several kicks, Ghetsis grabbed some more rope and tied N's legs to his chest, leaving him now completely defenseless and in a most vulnerable position.

"Will you stop that infernal _crying_?" He snapped, striking the sobbing child across his face. "I was going to be _gentle_ with you tonight, but you are trying my patience."

"I'm sorry." N whimpered, his already exhausted body giving in to the futility of fighting his father. Sucking in several deeps breaths, N forced himself to calm down.

Ghetsis eyed him darkly for a moment, making sure the boy was submissive at last. Once he was sure everything was in place for his plan, he got off the bed and went to pour himself some wine. Taking a few sips, he watched his nervous son closely, observing the blush slowly blooming on his cheeks, and his shortened breath growing heavy.

N looked up at his father with lost eyes. "I feel strange..."

"Tell me." Ghetsis sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Warm.. It aches.."

"What aches?"

N bit his lower lip, turning a darker shade of red now. "Between my legs.. Daddy, I don't like this. I'm getting dizzy.."

Setting down his glass of wine, Ghetsis moved back to kneel in front of N. Reaching out, he traced one finger down the boy's soft thigh and then up the other, light as a feather. N made a breathy noise in his throat when the touches left his legs and began to circle around his balls.

"No.. I don't.." N squirmed. "What's happening..?" His cock was slowly beginning to harden and rise.

Ghetsis rubbed the sensitive skin above the boy's entrance with his thumb. "A new lesson. As much as I have tried to raise you to be better, you are still a human, with human sins and desires lurking in your heart. Now that you're growing older, you have to be taught to endure these urges so you can remain pure. Remember, N, I'm doing this because I love you."

The child's head fell back with a sigh of surprised bliss as his father stroked his cock just once before pulling away. "It's scary.." He said breathlessly. "Why do I feel this way..?"

"Lust, N. It's a vicious thing you must learn to control." Ghetsis retrieved a small, oval-shaped object connected to a wire and remote controller. Before N could wonder what it was, the man had pushed it inside him. "And to learn that, you must first experience it fully." Switching the vibrator on to a medium setting, Ghetsis watched his son gasp and writhe, hips bucking instinctively.

"No..! Make it stop..!" N begged, tears welling up in his eyes as pleasure began to overwhelm him. He felt as though he was going to melt, and the tingling ache between his legs was getting worse. More than anything, he was frightened by the way his body was reacting, how he could do nothing to curb the need he did not understand. He was barely able to choke back a sob as he watched his father light up a red candle, wondering what kind of horrible thing he planned to do with it.

Noting his son's mounting fear, Ghetsis lifted one of the boy's trembling legs and let the hot wax drip down onto the underside of his thigh and knee. N cried out as his skin, hypersensitive from the aphrodisiac, felt as though it was being scorched. After several blood-like drops dotted his son's milky skin, Ghetsis blew out the candle and waited for them to harden before leaning down and slowly scraping them off with his teeth, laving the reddened areas beneath with his tongue and then blowing softly, cooling down the overheated flesh as swiftly as it had been burned. By the time the last bit of wax was gone, N was a sobbing, moaning mess, his cock twitching with the blood being pumped into it by his wildly beating heart.

Smirking at the arousing sight, Ghetsis relit the candle and lifted the other leg to repeat the process.

N noticed what he was doing and began to struggle again. "No! No, please not again! Not agai-AH!" Having ignored the frantic pleas, Ghetsis dripped more wax onto his thigh. N shrieked as some of it spilled down to the crux of his legs, pooling next to his manhood. "Stop! Stop! I can't..! I can't take anymore!"

"Don't be so weak, N." Ghetsis scolded, digging his fingernails into N's calf. "Your sniveling will just make it worse." When he heard only whimpering in response, the man once more scraped off the wax and cooled the places it had fallen with his tongue and breath.

The boy gasped loudly when he felt his father's mouth travel down to the wax between his legs. With stunned horror he watched his own hips twist without consciously moving them, trying to bring those lips over to the hard member leaking precum onto his stomach, but Ghetsis knew what he was doing and purposefully avoided the contact N's body so desired. Once he had removed the wax, he sat back up and regarded the candle thoughtfully. Blowing out the flame, he used the melted tip to coat the boy's nipples, feeling a deep and heavy pulse of pleasure at the screams that action rewarded him with.

Setting aside the candle, Ghetsis took advantage of his son's dazed state to rearrange the bindings on his legs until they were no longer pressed against his chest but just barely held apart as his ankles were tied to the bedframe. By that time the wax had dried, so once more he leaned over and removed it just as he had twice before.

As he blew air onto the first one, the gasping moans N was making rose in pitch and frequency. Knowing what was about to happen, Ghetsis leaned back and decided to give the boy one extra push.

Try as he might to avoid them, N could not keep out the fingers entering him and moving around the vibrator still buzzing inside him until it was pressed against the place which until this day had been his only source of pleasure. N's body heaved, eyes rolling back into his head. His throat seemed to have closed, because for a moment as his entire body went stiff he was completely silent. Then he made a sound like someone drowning, and his spasming cock shot streams of white out onto his chest and face before at last he fell back onto the bed.

N's eyes were glassy now, unfocused and swimming with tears. His breath ran ragged through his worn and damaged throat, and his body was limp, though still trembling from the effects of his first orgasm. And thanks to the aphrodisiac, his cock was still fully erect.

The Sage grinned. He touched the tip of N's manhood to gather some of the moisture there and shuddered at the shrill gasping sound the boy made. Rubbing the cum onto N's lower lip, Ghetsis watched him turn an even darker shade of red and look away in embarrassment before his tongue darted out to taste it.

"Good boy." Mercilessly, Ghetsis continued to tease the boy's stiffened nipples with his teeth and tongue, biting and licking them until N was mewling in both pain and pleasure, his back arching up into the tormenting treatment.

When Ghetsis pulled back, N whined in protest. "Don't stop!" He panted. "..M..more.."

"'More', eh? What a wanton little slut you are already. But I will oblige you this once." Ghetsis picked up the controller for the vibrator and turned it up to the maximum level. Crying out in surprise, N began writhing again.

"N-no! Too..! Too much!"

"First you ask for more, and now you say too much? You're a spoiled slut, as well. But it's too late, now." Ghetsis took up another vibrator and tied it to N's shaft with it's own wire. The boy's mouth dropped open when he realized what was about to happen, but before he could say a word, Ghetsis turned it on also to it's highest.

N's eyes shot open and his head snapped back as a scream was wrenched from his throat.

"How is that?" Ghetsis asked, though the boy probably could not comprehend his words. "Is it enough for you now or do you long for something bigger inside you? Tell me, N, do you miss the simplicity of our previous lessons yet? When I merely fucked you senseless and you had only pain to deal with? We won't be forgetting that crucial element tonight, though, so don't be disappointed."

As Ghetsis left the bed, he heard N scream loudly again as he climaxed a second time. Glancing back once to see the boy straining against the ropes, he headed into the bathroom to take a shower, leaving the door open so he could continue to listen to his son's cries. Stepping beneath the warm water that still felt cool to his heated skin, he took hold of his aching manhood and stroked it hard, closing his eyes and letting the sound of N's impassioned wailing fill his ears.

Slowly at first, then growing faster, he rubbed himself from the base to the tip in time with the rhythm of his son's gasps, pressing the palm of his hand against the head and then roughly circling the slit with his thumb. He did not need to picture N in this equation, his own touch was enough. But the knowing that N was coming repeatedly in the other room thanks to him was nothing if not extremely arousing. He had wanted the boy to soak in anguish for as long as possible, but waiting to give himself release proved too difficult when N was reacting so perfectly to his torture, and the idea of leaving him alone in such a state to panic and know his father was away pleasing himself was a brilliant plan to be sure. It was a bit of a shame he could not witness N in the throws of his inexperienced passion, but there was always next time.

There would be many next times.

Moving his hand faster, Ghetsis threw his head back into the spray of water as he heard N shriek one last time.

"DADDY!"

Groaning, Ghetsis came hard enough to make him have to steady himself against the wall. The pain and pleasure and desperation N was suffering through was the most exquisite experience since the first time he had entered the child, drawing screams of terror and agony from that lovely voice. Breathing deeply, he shut off the water and dried himself before returning to the bedroom. N had quieted down, his throat either too torn or his body too weak too respond. Ghetsis found him laying limp, a shivering heap covered in even more cum than before. His eyes were half-lidded and his tongue lolled out slightly, skin glistening with a sheen of sweat. His cock was still hard.

"You called for me, N?" Ghetsis smirked as he climbed back onto the bed. "Are you ready to cooperate?"

The boy whimpered as the vibrators were turned off and removed. "No.. more.." He panted. "Please.. Daddy, make it stop.."

Without bothering to acknowledge his plea, Ghetsis took a potion bottle from the bedside table and shoved it into N's mouth. Starting to cry again, N drank the liquid his father often used to quickly heal his wounds so he could make more and/or return his stamina to him to ensure he would not pass out. He knew that this ordeal was not going to end any time soon.

Once N had downed the bottle, Ghetsis untied him and began wiping the cum off of him with the blanket. Slumping, N rubbed the welts the ropes left on his arms and tried not to think about the conflicting feelings his father's uncaring touch was reigniting in him. He wanted to cringe away, but at the same time wanted to move closer, to have those strong, rough hands caress him. Hugging himself tightly as confusion and shame flooded his addled mind, N wished this would just all be over now. He did not want to feel like this anymore.

"Tired of playing games, N?" Ghetsis asked, tracing the line of N's jaw. "Shall we move on to the main event?" The boy seemed to struggle with shaking his head. "Don't lie to me. You've been dying to feel me inside you all this time, haven't you. You want to feel me pounding into your little ass just like always. Fucking you until you cannot even scream anymore." He slid two fingers into N's mouth, feeling his cock begin to rise again as the child automatically suckled them. Those soft lips and agile tongue pressing and swirling around his digits were as talented as any whore's. He had taught the boy well.

Deciding he had indulged himself long enough, Ghetsis pulled his fingers back and pressed them into N's tight entrance. Up until now, N had been doing his best to curb the desire still racing through his blood, but his body was still so very sensitive that even the pain he had been expecting was amplified. Crying out, he clung to the blankets and sobbed as his hips thrust up against his father's fingers; he could not stop them.

Ghetsis chuckled. "You've become so lewd tonight, N. I have to wonder if that drink is even half responsible for this or if you're really as much of a greedy slut as this hole I so enjoy fucking. Are you ashamed? You should be. A king would never behave this way. But I will forgive you this once if you manage to please me enough." Removing his fingers, Ghetsis sat back against the pillows piled up against the headboard and looked at his son expectantly.

N sat up with difficulty, the lower half of his body alive with wild tingling and his mind drifting back into maddened lust. He managed to straddle only one of his father's legs before his cock brushed against the man's thigh and his limbs stopped cooperating. Collapsing against Ghetsis's chest, N moaned loudly and began rubbing himself against the other's skin.

The Sage watched his son hump his leg like a bitch in heat, too amused to be very disgusted. He let the boy continue for a few moments before yanking him fully onto his lap so their cocks so very different in size could be pressed together. N yelped even louder now, his frantic movements picking up speed and losing any semblance of rhythm. As exceptionally pleasing as it was to have N in such a state, Ghetsis was growing tired of waiting for the finale of being buried at last inside the almost painfully tight body he had raised with such ..care.

Grabbing the boy's gyrating hips, he forced them to a stop. N whined at first, but then his eyes cleared enough for him to catch sight of his father's demanding expression. Struggling to catch his breath, N shuddered as he looked down at the man's large cock. Swallowing hard and forcing back the many memories of pain rising to the surface, N situated himself over the head and forced himself down around it. The tearing agony was still the same, but now it was accompanied by an overwhelming pleasure. A long, strained sound escaped his throat as he settled down against his father's hips, his body violently protesting the intrusion. Without waiting, Ghetsis used his grip on the slim boy to keep him in place as he started thrusting.

N was searingly hot and so tight it was almost difficult to keep moving, especially in this position. But seeing his flushed body bouncing as he screamed and begged for mercy was too delicious to give up.

"Stop! S-stop! It's too fa-ast! I'm goi-ng to-! IT H-HURTS, DADDY-Y! Pl-ease no m-more!" He cried, his voice catching with every thrust.

Ghetsis dug his fingers into the pliant flesh of his son's backside, gripping it tightly and shifting the boy's position slightly. When he did, N's cries were lost to frantic gasping as his prostate was now being stimulated. No longer possessing the breath to beg for neither more nor less, N braced his weak legs against the bed and began meeting his father's movements with vigor.

"That's better." Ghetsis grunted, smacking the boy's ass and then doing it again when he liked the squeaking yelp he was rewarded with. It was not long, however, until N tightened even more, and with a strangled cry he came hard, spilling seed across his father's chest. Ghetsis stared down at himself for a moment, his thrusts ceasing. Then he looked up at N, who was moments away from turning into a boneless heap, too out of it to realize what he had done.

Grinding his teeth, Ghetsis slapped the boy across the face, his other hand holding him in place to make sure he took all of the force. Glassy eyes slowly widened as N lifted one hand to touch his cheek just before he was backhanded on the other side.

"Filthy wretch!" Ghetsis spat, slapping him again, and then again, until his lip was split and his nose was bloody. "How dare you make such a mess on me!" Throwing N off onto the bed, Ghetsis shoved the boy onto his elbows and knees before slamming himself back inside.

N was screaming again, blubbering slurred apologies which were barely understandable. His arms crumpled beneath him and he was left much as he had been the first time his father had raped him. He sobbed into the blankets, feeling himself tearing inside even as his cock, still just as hard as before, continued to throb. His mind could focus only on the pain, but his body was bent on the pleasure, and the conflict was enough to rip him in two. Reaching down, he began milking himself, cursing it's unceasing arousal. If it would stop feeling good then it would be easier. Pain was so much easier. He knew how to love it, or at least accept it as love. But this was beyond his comprehension. He did not want to think about how he was physically capable of hurting someone else the way his father hurt him.

"Daddy..." He whimpered quietly as he climaxed for the last time, the aphrodisiac wearing off at last. Exhausted like he had never been before in his life, N lay limp in his father's grasp even as his body was jerked up and down roughly by the swift thrusting. Resisting was useless. Fear was useless. This was his fate, so why should he even try to deny it?

Ghetsis looked down at his unresponsive son and snarled, slapping his backside again several times to no avail. Frustrated and furious, he yanked N's head back by his hair until he was pulled up onto his knees. Bearing N's smooth neck, he sank his teeth into the unmarred flesh until it broke and he tasted blood. He thought he heard N make some soft sound, but then he felt small hands reaching back to grasp his hips. The boy began rocking back against him so innocently that with a groan of pleasure and surprise he gave his composure over to orgasm. Holding his son against him tightly, he basked in the sensation of filling the small body with his essence before letting him fall down onto the bed.

Breathing heavily, he leaned on his forearms as he turned N onto his back. The child's face was still flushed and soaked with sweat and tears. Blue-green eyes slowly opened, just barely focusing on the man above him. N smiled, a tired but almost sultry expression.

"Daddy.." He whispered, reaching up to rub his finger in the cum still splattered on Ghetsis's chest before licking it clean. "I love you."

Ghetsis grinned. Just as he had suspected, the boy was now perfectly broken to his will, chained by pleasure. He had had to sacrifice some of the child's innocence to achieve this end, but it was worth it. So very worth it.

Getting up without a word, Ghetsis wrapped himself in a bathrobe and left to go shower in his own chambers.

N lay in bed for a long moment, staring up at the ceiling with the same smile on his face, though it was gradually fading. His vision began to blur, and soon fresh tears were sliding down into his matted hair. Taking in a few ragged gasps, N turned and buried his face in the pillow before the cry of despair escaped him.

He could only hope that someday his facade of happiness would become reality.


End file.
